


Water Bonding

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Camping, F/F, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori goes camping with Shane and Dustin. Vida, Chip, Xander and Madison are already camping by the lake. When Tori goes for a swim to meet Maddie things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arytra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for the interesting prompt and pairing! Hope you enjoy!

Tori pounds the last stake into place before leaning back and looking her tent over. She nods to herself, before thanking Vida for the help.

Vida shrugs, “No problem.”

“If we’re going to be sharing a campsite, the least we can do is help you guys set up,” Xander puts in from where he and Shane are putting dinner together.

Tori brushes herself off, then checks the other tents. Vida drops into a chair, “They’ve got dinner, Dustin and Chip are getting us firewood, we finished the tents, so we’re good.”

Tori eyes the lake they’ve set up near and wonders if she should help get firewood.

“Go say hi to my sister,” Vida says loudly, almost as if she’s trying to project her words to her sister.

Tori turns back and almost laughs at the indignation on Vida’s face.

“She’s distracted,” Vida shrugs before putting her headphones on.

With a shake of her head Tori grabs a towel from her pack, finds a place to put it and her clothes before she strips down to her bathing suit. It’s not long before she’s treading water, enjoying the coolness. She swims towards Maddie intent on introducing herself, but stills when she realizes the other young woman isn’t treading water, she’s sitting half in the water and half out of it. She’s also playing with the water in front of her, making swirls and odd shapes that leap in and out of the water’s surface. 

Tori isn’t sure if she wants to join in or say something first. She caught watching the water leap and dance around Maddie.

Maddie yelps and slips below the surface of the water when she notices Tori. She comes back up slowly, first her eyes blinking rapidly at the other woman in front of her, then her nose dripping water and finally her mouth set in a worried frown.

Tori takes in the blue bikini, tied at Maddie’s shoulders and gapes. Maddie swallows slowly and Tori shakes her head, before makes the water swirl around them both and watches Maddie relax.

“How?” Maddie asks, looking past her at the campsite, “When did your group get here?”

“Just long enough for your sister and friends to help us set up.”

“I didn’t notice.”

Tori smiles. “You were distracted. Vida said you’re Maddie?”

Maddie nods.

“Hi, I’m Tori.”

“Hi.”

They stare at each other briefly and Tori keeps herself from pushing the hair out of Maddie’s face. Maddie presses her lips together.

“You’re blue,” Tori tries, “Vida’s pink. Chip’s yellow and Xander’s green.”

Maddie’s eyes widen.

“I’m blue,” Tori rushes to reassure, “Shane’s red and Dustin’s yellow.”

Maddie smiles. “Mystic Force.”

“Ninja Storm.”

“Magic.”

“Ninja.”

Maddie grins before reaching out and pushing a stray hair behind Tori’s ear, “So similar, but not the same.”

“Water elements,” Tori points out, using the water to give herself a seat. Maddie does the same so that they’re sitting in the water looking at one another.

Tori smirks and sends the water swirling around Maddie’s ankles. Maddie laughs and sends a small stream of water dancing around Tori’s shoulders. 

They take turns sending water back and forth, each trying new tricks as they talk about their team and their lives. All too soon Vida is yelling at them that dinner is ready and they head back to the shore.

“I hate leaving the water,” Maddie shivers as they step out.

“Me too,” Tori agrees as she grabs her towel and clothes. She dries herself off a bit and hands the towel to Maddie. “Let’s go get warm.”

Vida stands a few feet away holding a towel and looking confused, “I miss something?”

“They’re rangers too!” Maddie enthuses as she gives Tori her towel back and takes the one from Vida. 

They both take time to dry off and change before meeting back at the fire. They brush shoulders as they eat, trading stories of their time as rangers with the others. Chip is enthusiastically pulling out s’more supplies when Maddie rests her head against Tori’s shoulder with a sigh. “I don’t want tonight to end.”

Tori wraps her arm around Maddie’s waist, “Me either. Maybe sleep in my tent tonight and we can have an early morning swim?”

“I’d like that,” Maddie smiles.

Shane hands them a plate with a s’more on it, explaining, “So you don’t have to stop cuddling.”

Tori laughs, and thanks him before asking Maddie, “You want some first?”

“Thanks.”

They share the s’more, then say their goodnights before splitting up to brush their teeth. They meet in Tori’s tent, cuddling close in Tori’s sleeping bag. 

“Have you always liked water?” Tori asks as she brushes Maddie’s hair back from her face.

“I did, more so now though. You?”

Tori nods, smile at the way their legs are tangling and they’re cuddling close. She moves in a bit closer and asks, “May I kiss you?”

Maddie nods, pulling Tori a bit closer as their lips meet.


End file.
